Troublesome Demon
by Mojojojo2013
Summary: Maka Albarn is a senior in college. But she's having trouble in a statistics course. She decides to do the unspeakable: cast a spell to ace an exam. But a small mistake completely alters Maka's life and a demon's named Soul. Will Maka's attempt to get through the semester pan out? Or will a very attractive demon keep her from her studies? Rated M for mature language and content.
1. Chapter One: The Summoning

Hi everyone! So this is basically my first story. Any suggestions or critiques are welcome! Especially from the witch community. I tried doing a little research, but I apologize if I have completely butchered anything. Hope ya'll enjoy!

* * *

Chapter One: The Summoning

* * *

I never, in a million years, would have thought I'd be in this predicament. Yet here I was, in my dark room, lit candles placed in a semicircle in front of me. I got a book from the library on witchcraft, apparently having lost my mind and decided to be Hermione Granger for a night, trying my skills at some spell casting. I, Maka Albarn, have completely crossed over to the dark side.

I flip through the "spell" book carefully. Reading each page over one more time before I actually cross the point of no return.

"Okay," I whisper to myself. "Just one little spell to help me get through this semester."

I shake me head to clear it. _God, I'm even talking to myself now._

I draw a small pentagram on the corner of my notes for statistics. I glance torward my alarm clock. It read 11:59pm. I wait til it clicks over to read midnight. And then it's time to recite the incantation.

"Well, not turning back now," I mutter.

"On this test I take today,

I will receive no less than an A.

Earth, wind, fire, and sea

As I say, So Mote it be!"

I pause. Nothing happens. No stroke of lightening or crack of thunder. Nothing. _Oh well,_ I think to myself. _It was a longshot._ I chuckle lightly. Did I seriously believe that magic spells are real? I definitely need to get some sleep. I quickly blow out the candles. But klumsy ol' me ends up knocking one of them over onto my notes, burning a hole straight through the pentagram I had drawn on it.

"Shit!" I shout under my breath. Quickly trying to snuff out the flame and save my notes in the process.

"Uh. Well, luckily it didn't burn it too badly."

I stand up, placing the candles and my now ruined notes on my desk and get ready to lay down for bed, writing the whole candle situation as just a simple accident.

Little did I know that I had made a terrible mistake, releasing something far more sinister than wanting an A on an exam.

A small spark followed by a puff of smoke appears out of the middle of the burn spot on Maka's notes. The smoke continued to grow, slowly taking a human like figure. And out of nowhere appears a man with white hair and sharp, shark-like teeth. He almost seemed to be glowing from within. Upon opening his eyes, one can see the crimson, blood red color they bore. He dusts off his pinstripe, black suit. Laying his eyes upon the small being in bed, lightly snoring. _She's beautiful!_ he thought to himself. She had medium length, dirty blonde hair braided in pigtails, with soft and pale skin. He stood there bemused by the little wheezing noises she was making. _This frail little creature is the one that summoned me?_ Soul was bewildered. He couldn't wrap his head around why this young lady would want to summon a demon. He turned, looking down at the paper that he had appeared from. Carefully lifting the page, he realized what had actually happened. _Oh, she made quite a dire mistake. The poor thing has not idea what she has done._ He couldn't help but shake his head and feel sorry for this young woman. _Well, there's not much I can do to change things now,_ he thought.

He began looking around the small room. It looked to be a one bedroom apartment. He could see stacks upon stacks of books all over the place, with the occasional pile of papers strewn about. And then he heard it. Very faint, but there was no mistaking that sound. He quickly turned his head to the girl laying in bed. _Oh my goodness! She's moaning!_

Soul couldn't believe his ears. He stared fixedly at the girl's small form. Her breath was ragged, heaving heavily. She moaned again. She wriggled around a bit. He watched her, entranced in her moans and movements. After about five minutes or so, she finally eased back into a quiet slumber.

 _This is gonna be a lot more fun than I originally thought,_ Soul evilly chuckled to himself, settling in for the night on her comfy desk chair.


	2. Chapter Two: What in the Hell!

Chapter Two: What in the Hell?!

* * *

 _I am naked. Laying on the softest bed I have ever felt, with sheets the color of blood. And there's a man I have never seen before hovering over me. He has pale white hair. Eyes the color of the sheets that are tangled around our nude bodies. And teeth, sharp and pointed like a shark's. He's leaving love bites down my stomach. Slowly making his way down to my inner thighs..._

I wake with a start, sitting up quickly and glancing around my room. I do a double take. I rub my eyes. I focus on my desk. There's someone in my chair. It's him! The man from my dream...

"What the hell!" I shout. Scurrying up toward the headboard of my bed. "Who are you? How'd you get here? What do you want?" The words rush out of my mouth, with no breaths in between. How'd he get in my room?! I don't even know this man!

"You summonsed me," he stated smoothly, matter-of-factly.

Wow. His voice is like melted chocolate. He's even more gorgeous in person. "What do you mean 'I summoned you'? I did nothing of the sort! Who even are you!" I shout at him, getting red in the face.

He stands up from my desk, slowly walking toward my bed. He's tall, handsome. I could see his defined muscles through his suit jacket. He stops right beside me.

"When you dropped your candle last night and burnt a hole through that paper, you ended up summoning. A not so small mistake on your part, as I'm sure you originally thought."

"That still doesn't explain who the hell you are," I state, nervousness slowly evaporating into irritation.

"More like _what_ the hell am I," he said slowly, sitting down on my bed next to me, far enough away that we weren't touching, but still close enough that I could feel the heat that radiated off of him in waves. "I am a demon."

I think he expected me to balk at that statement. He probably didn't expect me to burst into laughter right in his face.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" I manage to get out through bouts of laughs. "You honestly expect me to believe that you are a demon? Get real."

"You had enough belief when you attempted that spell last night. What was it again? Trying to get an A on an exam, were we?"

"How did you know about the spell?"

"I told you. I'm a demon. I appeared from your mistake, so I know."

"What does that even mean?"

"I came from that hole you burnt through that page," he said, pointing toward my desk. "You unknowingly opened a portal and here I was summonsed."

I stare at him. _He really beliefs he's a demon from hell. There's a psycho in my room, sitting just a few inches from me._ I decide to play along.

"All I wanted was an A on an exam. Why the heck would you appear from that little spell?"

"That's easy. I'm a stress demon."

"Got that right," I mumble.

He lets out a big guffaw. I frown at him.

"Care to elarborate, Mr. Giggles?"

He wipes tears from his eyes and gives an exaggerated sigh. "I am a demon that relieves stress. And by the looks of it, my dear, you are in desperate need of a good fuck."

My eyes about bulge out of my skull. "EXCUSE ME!" I shout in his face.

He's taken aback. "What's with the anger? You asked me to explain so I did. I don't think it waranted that kind of response."

"You say you're a demon who appeared in my room from a hole in a paper, and then bring up my sex life! And you say that that doesn't give me the right to yell?!"

There's a pause. I sit steaming, staring daggers at him. He seems deep in thought, tapping his chin with his forefinger.

"I don't believe I ever mentioned your sex life."

My anger fads in the spilt of a second, embarrassment quickly taking its place.

"W-what..." I stammer.

"I merely stated the way in which I help individuals like yourself eliminate stress," he said with a shit-eating grin spreading across his face. He had me. All I could do was turn a darker shade of red with every ticking second.

Suddenly, he turns on his feet, his face just inches from mine. "Now, I would love to be apart of your 'sex life' as you call it. Although, since I am a demon, I can smell a virgin from a mile away," he said, still with that stupid grin on his face. "By the way," he says quickly, moving back, his demeanor becoming more serious, "how was that dream of yours?"

 _Shit._


	3. Chapter Three: Explanations

Chapter Three: Explanations

"So let me get this straight. Stress demons are summoned by little mishaps that occur when a human goes beyond their breaking point. I am so stressed that when I decided to take a chance at casting a spell - something that I'd normally never do - and then accidentally knocked over that candle, I had inadvertently called upon you?"

"That's about right," he said.

We had been sitting in my bed for over an hour just staring at each other. I found out his name is Soul Eater. Yeah, he literally goes by "eater." Makes me think of that dream I had of him...

 _"... how was that dream of yours?"_

"What are you thinking about?"

I jump, letting out a little squeak. He startled me out of my thoughts.

"Why do you ask that?" I say, trying to sound tough and unphased.

A huge grin spreads across his face."Because your face is beet red and you're trying to brush me off."

I bow my head in shame, looking down as I fidget with a seam in my comforter.

FLASHBACK

 _"... how was that dream of yours?"_

 _"What?" I squeaked._

 _"I think you know what I'm talking about," he said, still grinning._

He continues to smirk. After a minute or two, I had had enough.

 _"FINE! I HAD A SEX DREAM ABOUT YOU. ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!" I shout at him._ (I shake my head at the memory.)

 _Soul's face is devoid of emotion. He's sitting at the foot of my bed facing me, one foot on the floor, the other on the bed. He stares at me for a few moments. My face continues to deepen in color, my breathing coming short and fast just waiting for his response._

 _"Have you ever done... anything?"_

 _I was taken aback. I was expecting some smug comeback. "Well... Define 'anything'."_

 _"That would be a no then. So you haven't even kissed anyone?"_

 _"I believe I just answered that," I said haughtily._

 _"Well," he states matter-of-factly. "It looks like we have a lot of work cut out for us. Where should we start?" he trails off, comtemplatively tapping his finger on his lips._

 _I was mesmerized. Why was watching his mouth so erotic?!_

 _"How does what start?" I said to distract myself from his lips. "Do you just jump me or something?" My voice shaky and a little bit fervid. "Because-"_

 _He cuts me off. "I most certainly will not jump. Unless that is something you want. (I balked at that.) The contract won't start until you know what you're getting yourself into. So let me explain everything to you first."_

END OF FLASHBACK

That was how that conversation ended and this one started. I sit staring at him staring at me.

"So... earlier," I state slowly and nervously, "you mentioned that the contract could only start after you explained everything..."

"I did," he says slowly, that grin of his returning. "Thinking about earlier are we?"

I look down and start to wring my hands. Suddenly I feel the bed shift, but I don't look up. I see one of his muscular hands cover my own, the other lifting my chin up to meet his gorgeous, red eyes.

"A kiss is always a great place to start. If you want to, that is..."

I can't stop staring into those glowing orbs of his. I somehow force my eyes shut, hoping he understands that as my consent. I subtly nod my head to better give him the go ahead. And within a second I feel his hot breath on my face, his lips following soon after.


	4. Chapter Four: Getting Started

This is a long one, you guys. Lemons! Hope you enjoy!

Chapter Four: Getting Started

Soul's lips on mine felt different. But still amazing. I never thought something could feel this way, though. It was surreal. My heart was racing. His hands reach up to my cheeks, deepening the kiss. I gasp, unknowingly giving his tongue access into my mouth. I pull back.

"You okay?" He sounds concerned.

"Yeah! It was fine. I just wasn't into that last part as much. Sorry." I look down.

"Hey! Don't be sorry." He grabs my face and makes me look at him. "I won't do anything you don't want me to."

I look at him incredulously. "Aren't demons suppose to be sneaky and trick humans?"

He chuckles. "I've gotten that before. I don't know how others in my line of work handle humans, but I don't get much out of tricking people. I've lived amongst the humans for centuries. Maybe I've gained some form of humanity and morals along the way. But when it comes to sex, I want to enjoy myself too. And I can't if I lie my way into peoples' beds. What are you smiling at?"

"That was just really sweet. I wasn't expecting that. Sam and Dean never met demons like you."

He shakes his head in annouyance. "Ugh. Not the Winchesters again. That show has so much wrong. I don't even want to get into it. You wouldn't here the end of it from me."

I laugh out loud. He is so... human. When he said he was a demon I never expected him to be so kind. Or serious for that matter.

"I'm glad I got you as my stress demon." I place a chaste kiss on his cheese. "Thank you."

All of a sudden, he lunges at me, grabbing my wrists and pushing me onto my back. I'm so caught off guard, I don't even have a chance to scream. "Oh don't think you're rid of me yet," he says, right before he smashes his lips to mine. This kiss was intense! His hands are tight around my wrists, holding them down onto the pillows. He's hovering over me. One of his knees is dangerously close to my nether region. His kisses down my neck toward my sternum. He lightly nips my collarbone. I moan. Oh my gosh why did I just make that noise?! I can just feel his smirk on my skin.

"Do you want to stop?" He asks, his face between my breasts.

"Um... I-I'm not sure."

He releases me. Sitting up quickly and leaning back on the balls of his feet. I sit up on my elbows. "What?"

"If you aren't sure then neither am I. Nothing you don't want to do, remember."

"Can I ask you something, Soul?" I ask distractedly.

"Of course."

"C-can you tell me about your first time," I stammer, my cheeks turning pink. His face is blank. He looks sort of lost. He moves off of me and sits on the edge of the bed, both feet on the floor, hands fisted together. He's staring intently at the floor.

"If I knew you'd have this reaction I wouldn't have asked. I'm sorry. Are you alright?" I ask. I am seriously worried for him. I didn't mean to upset him like this.

"No. No. You're fine. But I don't think you really want to hear about my first time." He turns to look at me with the most serious expression I've ever seen on a person. "I wasn't always like this. I mean... I wasn't always as nice, I should say." He seemed to really be struggling with expressing himself.

"Go on. Please. I need to know about any experiences you've have before we... well... you know." Oh my gosh why am I being shy now!?

Soul's demeanor didn't change. He didn't laugh at my awkwardness like he's done before. He continued to look at the ground. Then all of a sudden he flops back on the bed throwing his hands over his face in the process. "Okay. Well when I was new I was young. You could say I was in my rebellious teenager phase. I thought I had the best job ever. I just went sleeping around and doing whatever I felt like doing. I wasn't really doing my all to help my clients. I just thought it was cool I got to sleep with people all the time and following whatever my friends said or did. Like I said, I was young and foolish. After about a thousand years or so, I finally got a head on my shoulders. I decided to live as a human for awhile."

"How long is 'a while'?" I interrupt.

"Just 600 years or so and then off and on the past few thousand. Now let me continue."

I should not be turned on my his bossiness! I shout to myself.

After staring at me for a beat, Soul continues. "So I started living amongst the humans. This was during the French Revolution, so everything was changing. It was very enlightening, no pun intended." He flashed a smile at me. My heart about stopped. "So that time changed me. For the better, I believe. I started to really care for humans and really wanted to help them. And I am not the only demon that decided to go down a similar path. So a few hundred years ago I finally got in the rhythm of helping de-stress humans while still getting my kicks too. Unfortunately I don't get as many clients as I used to with the lack of knowledge of our kind and people not practicing magic or religion."

"I was going to ask."

"I figured you would."

"Am I your only client?"

"Yup. I haven't had a client in years actually. And I don't see many in the future either."

I liked the feeling of him being only mine. Hopefully that didn't read on my face. "So are you ever going to explain your first time?"

"Well, I wanted to set the tone for my story first, little missy." Oh, sassy Soul is a sexy Soul.

"So," he continues, "like I said, I'm not going to tell you about my first time exactly. But I will tell you about some favorite experiences and what I like.'

"O-okay..." I said nervously.

He caught on to that nervousness. "Don't worry. I'll try not to make you feel inferior." He finally scoots closer to me, grabbing my hand in a soothing manner. "I can't say I was ever nervous to have sex. Although, your situation had, and continues to have a similar effect."

"What?!" I say in shock.

"I have actually never been with a virgin before." I scoff. "I know. hard to believe, but true nonetheless. May I continue?"

"Proceed."

"Okay. So I never thought that I would enjoy it slow, but it is literally the best experience ever. Fast is good too, but nothing beats a slow build. I also love when a partner takes charge. And having someone watch is even for stimulating. I enjoy a good blow job every now and then, but I am not that into them. I'd rather have the real thing." He winked at me as he said this. "I love the feeling of a tight pussy. Especially when we are in the Lotus position. And I could eat you out all day long. Heck, all week long."

As he speaks there is no hiding my clear and blatant embarrassment. My ears were burning. "Please stop." I turn to burry my face in my pillows.

"Hey. I'm sorry to have upset you. Are you alright?"

I didn't know what to say. I just wasn't expecting all of that to come out of his mouth. And just like that my brain starts to wander at the thought of his mouth. I can feel him climb up the bed to come sit by my side.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You were just... very descriptive."

He lets out a laugh but catches himself. "I'm sorry. I'm not trying to pick fun at your inexperience. Do you think you could tell me what boundary I crossed?"

"You didn't really cross any line or anything. I was just taken aback. I don't usually have conversations like this."

"That's perfectly fine. I should've known better. I apologize."

He sits there for a minute. I still lay contemplating what to say next. Finally I say, "what's the Lotus position?"

He smiles at me in a loving way and answers, "It's when both individuals sit cross-legged, with the woman crossing her legs around the guy. In this position, the guy can grab their partner's arse. This position allows for deep penetration."

I cover my ears and burry my head even more into my pillows. "lalalalalalalalala!" I shout as I kick my feet. I can feel Soul chuckling next to me. He places his hand on my lower back. He's so warm. It feels really nice. I turn to look up at him. "Soul."

"Mhm..."

I sit up and look him in the face. I lean in and kiss him. I place my hands on his face, pulling him closer. He follows suit, leaning forward and placing one hand on the back of my head and the other on my right hip. His mouth is hot on mine. His lips are so soft. Both of our moans are mixing together in my quiet bedroom. He nips at my lower lip. I let him suck it into my mouth and the moan that escapes me is the crazy loud. I wasn't expecting it. I open my eyes to see a gleam in his eyes. He releases my lip to utter, "mmm I like the sound of that," then quickly reclaims my mouth. After a few minutes of our passionate make out session I pull away.

"Hey, Soul."

"Yes," he replies, a sort of smitten look on his face.

"I have two questions."

"Okay. Go head."

"Will you stay the night tonight?"

"Of course, if that is what you wish. I was kind of planning to anyways. I was just waiting for it to come up. Your second question?"

"Do you think... do you think sleeping together without clothes on would be a good start for me- I mean us? You know, not like doing anything, just lay in bed-"

"Naked? You can say it you know. And yes, I think that would be wonderful and a great start."


End file.
